Like Brother, Like Sister
by LunaOdin1234
Summary: Months before Harry Potter's stunning defeat of Lord Voldemort, Lily rescues a strange baby creature. To save it from certain death, the Ministry allows the baby girl to become a witch, giving her magic. But it's not until Voldemort's attack, that the magical adventure begins. Who is Electra, where did she come from, and how did she end up with her adoptive brother Harry?
1. The Two Who Lived

**Hi everyone! I would like to welcome you to my new fanfiction, Like Brother, Like Sister! The main characters are Harry (of course), and one of the mostly under-rated and overlooked Jellicles, Electra. This idea (and document) has been bobbing around in my drive and mind for almost a year now, and I was wondering what I could do, then I saw CATS for the first time, and it hit me! I'm not gonna spoil anything else, but get ready to be blown away! And, when you're done, leave a review, favorite, follow, and as always…**

 **Enjoy!**

 _Prologue: The Two Who Lived.  
_ POV...Minerva McGonagall.  
"I should have known you would be here...Professor McGonagall."

' _Well, no reason to remain like this now.'_ I thought. Slowly, I transitioned from the form of a cat, to a witch. "Good evening, Professor Dumbledore." I said quietly, should anyone be watching or listening.

Together, me and my long-time friend, Albus Dumbledore began to walk down the muggle street known as Privet Drive. He was the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yes, you heard that very correctly. Witches and wizards did exist, but we remained in hiding. But we shouldn't dwell on that. I had much more serious matters to find out, some that I had been dreading the answers. Almost timidly, I asked the question.

"Are the rumors true, Albus?" I asked. Albus looked very pained to say this, but he did it anyways. "Indeed they are, Minerva. The good...and the bad."

I could literally feel my heart being wrenched with sadness. Lily and James Potter were dead. Two bright, loving people. An incredibly talented witch, and a daring and bold wizard. One of the best head boys, and one of the best head girls of their time. They were gone. But that meant another thing. Their one year old son, Harry Potter, had survived. No one knew how he lived through...what happened...but he did, and now this was his only hope.

"And the boy?" I asked, hoping he would not be brought here of all places. Once again, I was met with disappointment, and a bit of surprise. "Hagrid is bringing him." answered Albus. Hagrid? Suddenly I was very scared for the boy. "Do you think it wise, to trust Hagrid with this?" I asked. Throughout years of knowing him, all of us at Hogwarts knew one thing about Hagrid; wherever Hagrid was, something dangerously outrageous usually followed. Albus on the other hand, saw no real danger in anything he did, only good intentions. Even though I knew he only had good intentions as well,...still. "Ah, Minerva," Albus started. "I'd trust Hagrid with my life."

As if on cue, we heard a loud noise in the sky. I looked up, only to be almost blinded by headlights. Panicked, I backed away. Albus looked perfectly calm, but I was just confused. A few seconds later, a _flying motorcycle_ skidded to a stop in front of us! And, or course, sitting in the seat, was a very good friend of mine. Hagrid. He got up from the bike, towering over us. Hagrid was half-giant, so that explained his abnormal size and height.

"Professor Dumbledore, Sir. Professor McGonagall." he addressed us. "I expect you arrived with no problems?" asked Albus. "Nope. They fell asleep just as we were flying over Bristol." he said, handing a bundle of blankets to Albus. "Try not to wake them." he whispered.

Wait a second. They? Them? What was Hagrid talking about. "Hagrid, what do you mean by them?" I asked. Albus turned to me with a guilty expression. "Minerva, will you please come look at this? And, don't be alarmed." Now I was very confused. What in Merlin's name were my colleagues talking about? Cautiously, I peeked inside the blankets and let out a gasp of shock.

Nestled in the fabric was **two** figures. One was a tiny baby boy, who had small tufts of black hair, and a wound on his forehead. But the other one...the other one...it wasn't even a human! It looked like a mix between a human, and what I could identify as a cat. It was covered in orange and black fur, with tiny hints of silver. It also had miniature whiskers, and a black cat nose. "Albus…" I started. "What happened to…" Albus held up his hand. "Nothing happened to her to make her look like this. Little Electra was born this way." Then, he added in something I never saw coming. "She is Harry's adoptive sister."

I had no words. Sister?! No, that couldn't be right! Well, then again, this is Albus Dumbledore talking to me… "How do you know this?" I asked. "Well, that is a very long story." said Albus.

He began to explain the story to me. One night, back in May, Lily had been taking a walk in London, when she heard something in an alleyway. When she went to investigate, she found an injured cat/human hybrid that called itself a Jellicle. Her name was Demeter. Demeter had many injuries, including a broken leg, but she had managed to crawl all the way there. She and her husband Munkustrap had been taken captive by an evil Jellicle named Macavity, who happened to be Munkustrap's brother. While being held captive, she had given birth to her and Munkustrap's daughter, Electra. Afterwards, there had been a massive jailbreak at the lair, and every prisoner had escaped, but Demeter and Munkustrap had been separated in the chaos. Poor Electra was very sick, almost dying. Desperate, Demeter begged for Lily to take Electra in, and find a way to keep her alive, even give her magic if she had to. Lily agreed, and gratefully took Electra in while Demeter escaped into the night. James and Lily had been raising Electra as their own ever since then, and Harry loved his new sister. They presented Electra to the Ministry, and they granted the request to make her a witch. Dumbledore was there, and got the chance to meet both baby Potters.

"And, now that they are both orphaned, they must stay here." Albus finished. Oh no. That was exactly what I had hoped not to hear. I followed my friend up the walkway. "Albus, do you think it wise? To leave them with these people? I've watched them all day, they're the worst sort of Muggles imaginable. They really are!" I said. Albus looked very pained. "They are the only family they have."

"The boy will be famous! There won't be a child in our world, who doesn't know his name! And what is going to become of Electra?" I asked. "I've sadly been forced to give the Dursley's instructions to keep poor Electra out of sight, and to never mention her outside their home. This was not my idea, but the Ministry's, and I cannot argue against them."

With that, he placed the bundle containing the two babies in front of the door. I heard Hagrid sniffle behind me. Dumbledore turned around to comfort Hagrid. "There, there, Hagrid, it's not really goodbye." Then, he turned around for the final time, placed a letter in with the bundle explaining everything, and whispered a farewell, which I hoped would work; they needed it.

"Good luck, Harry and Electra Potter…"

 **A/N.  
Okay, I can tell that was very short and rushed, but as I always say, first chapter, you gotta start small! Now, I hope you all enjoyed that very much, and when you're done, leave a review, favorite, follow, and as always…**

 **Stay Tuned! ;)**


	2. A Strange Resident

**A/N.  
Hello everyone who found this! If you did, then good job! You're awesome!...And I don't have anything else to say. Yup, that's just about it. Okay, when you're done, leave a review, favorite, follow, and as always…**

 **Enjoy!**

 _Chapter One: A Strange Resident.  
_ POV...Harry Potter.  
"Get up! Now!"

I heard the lock to the cupboard slide lose, signaling the start of a new day. A new day...of torture. Torture as in being forced to do endless chores, while my aunt, uncle and cousin slacked away. They hated me entirely. I mean, I have to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs for crying out loud! Well, at least I'm not entirely alone in the situation. Not that that's a good thing, because it's not. I don't want them to be forced to do what I have to do every day, but there's no arguing with our other family. Slowly, I got up, put on my tape coated glasses, and shook the other occupant of the bed's shoulder. "Electra, it's time to get up now. Come on." I said softly.

She rolled over. "Go away…" she muttered. "Lettie, we've got to, or else Uncle Vernon will be very angry with us, and I know you don't like it when he's angry either." Some rustling under the sheets, the shape of a figure sitting up, and sitting there, yawning and stretching her arms high into the air, was my sister. Electra Lily Potter.

The thing you need to know about my sister, is that she doesn't...exactly look...human. As a matter in fact, she looks more like a cat if you ask me. I know that's a very rude thing to say, and I would never say that out loud (no matter how many times she says she doesn't care) but that was the truth. Her fur (yes I said fur, she does have a few cat parts) was orange and black, with hints of silver, red and brown. Her eyes were a light olive green, and she had a spray of freckles across her nose and cheeks, and under her whiskers. She was wearing a ratty white shirt and and matching pants as pajamas. They had once belonged to our Aunt Petunia, and had been her least favorite things in her childhood of all, so she was happy to give the indeed very ugly looking nightwear to my unfortunate sister. As a matter in fact, all of the things my sister had to wear was the things Aunt Petunia hated to wear the most as a child. I got our cousin Dudley's cloths.

Speaking of Dudley, a thumping sounded from above us and dust rained down from the ceiling a tiny bit. "Wake up cousins! I'm going to the zoo! And **you're not**! Ha ha!"

Electra let out a silent hiss. "I just hate it when he does that." she said in exasperation. "He knows I can't leave the house."

True to her words, Electra had never been outside the door. If she stepped foot outside, ever, the neighbors or someone else would most likely call the police, plus a whole horde of scientists. I homeschooled Electra, paying attention to everything that happened at school so I could come home and tell her everything about the lessons. When the Dursleys went somewhere, they locked me and Lettie in the cupboard, then didn't let us out until at least an hour after they got home from wherever they went, just to make sure we didn't do anything 'strange' or 'abnormal'. They seemed to believe that nothing should be out of the ordinary, ever. They hated Lettie for that. They had many theories why she was born like that, but I knew that something strange had happened for her to be born like this. I also knew she was only my adoptive sister, but that didn't stop me from pretending she was my real sister. That didn't stop her from pretending either. We loved each other and had each other's backs, no matter what. It's always been like that since we lost our parents in a car crash.

I stood up, opened the door, and we walked into the kitchen. "I can't even see the table." Lettie whispered with a giggle. Yes, the table had almost disappeared under the mountain of presents, all to Dudley. We both agreed that our cousin was spoiled rotten.

POV...Electra Potter.  
After a while, once breakfast was cooked and served, the Dursleys took off. As usual, we were herded into our cupboard, but our Uncle Vernon gave us a little talk. "I'm warning you both," he said in a harsh tone. "Any... _funny business_ , any at all… and you won't have any meals, for a week!" We nodded firmly. The door slammed, and the lock clicked.

I went to a little shelf we had and turned on a flashlight. Harry's features were illuminated. "Harry, why is it that uncle Vernon always thinks something bad will happen to them when they're away, when we're stuck at the house?" I asked. My brother shrugged. "He's just cautious. But I do find it strange. It's not like we'd do anything dangerous."

"Or like we are dangerous." I said. "Maybe that's why I can't go outside." Realizing what I said, I looked down and pretended to be interested in the floor. But Harry didn't buy it. "The Dursleys have no right to be scared of you." he said, putting his arm around my shoulders. "You're my best friend, and I know you better than anyone. No one could ever be scared of you" I grinned at his words. "Thanks." I said. "Any time." he answered. He then got up and began pacing around. "I had a dream last night." he said simply, just to pick a random topic. I looked up. It was interesting to hear my brother's dreams. They were very strange, but fun. "What did you dream about this time?" I asked.

He smiled at me. "A flying motorbike." he said. "I have the feeling that I've had that one before, but I don't know." I sat down on our bed, processing the information. A flying motorbike. If we ever told uncle Vernon about that one, we might have gotten a week in our cupboard. But still, what uncle V didn't know, couldn't hurt him. So I did the one thing we always did when we told each other about our dreams. Pulled out my pad and paper. "Was there anyone riding the motorbike?" I asked.

Half an hour later, the image was so perfectly sketched, it almost looked as if it could fly right off the page. In the dark of London, an enormous motorbike was silently soaring through the stars, with something nestled in the sidecar and the figure was also very large. I added that to my collection of other strange drawings. These drawings included some of owls, flying through the city of London during the day, and thousands of shooting stars flying through the night sky.

"It looks great." said Harry. We then slipped away the small stack of drawings, so our family couldn't find them. We stayed silent for a while afterwards, then we began to talk about one of our least favorite subjects. "Where did Dudley say they were going?" I asked. "The zoo." Harry answered. "I wish we could go. It sounds amazing, I think we would like it." he added.

"I can't believe that Dudley even deserves it, the way he acts." I said. "But I guess that's uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia's faults. They spoil him, and when I was reading a book once, one of the characters said that nothing good ever comes from spoiling a child." Harry grinned suddenly. "Maybe something will happen to Dudley at the zoo so he could get a comeuppance." he said.

I giggled. "Like maybe some zebras will break lose and chase him until he's out of there entirely?" We laughed at the thought of fat Dudley running like mad out of the zoo with a herd of zebras chasing him (we found out later that zoos only have at least two or three, which kind of disappointed us), and with Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia following them, Aunt Petunia shrieking her head off and Uncle Vernon yelling some of his favorite swear words.

"Or maybe some monkeys would force him up a tree! And he wouldn't be able to come down for hours!" Harry suggested after our first laughing fit was over. Another hysterical image molded it's way into my brain. Dudley, dangling over the enclosure on a large tree branch (which was already sagging because of his weight), and all of the monkeys were laughing at him and throwing bananas. Then, I came up with the best idea yet.

"Or, how about when he goes into the reptile house, he's pressing his nose up to the glass of a large Brazilian python, and trying to make it move when all it wants to do is sleep, but then, the glass breaks and he falls in! The snake doesn't do anything to him, it's not violent, but it does escape and goes back to brazil. How about that?" Harry sat still for a second, then we both busted out laughing so hard that we almost choked. "Oh, I can imagine **that**!" he managed to get out. I nodded. The day that happened would most likely be the best day of my life, even though we both perfectly knew that it simply wasn't to be.

Or so we thought, because when the Dursley's did come home, Dudley was wrapped in a towel and shivering while being hustled into the living room. We had never, _ever_ seen or heard uncle Vernon so mad in our lives. He came thundering through the doorway without even bothering to close the door, wrenched open our door so hard that it almost flew off it's hinges, and roared into our faces, " _ **WHAT HAPPENED?! WHAT DO YOU TWO DO?!"**_

It scared the living daylights out of us. We jumped so high that our heads almost hit the ceiling. "What do you mean, what did we do? We've been here all day, like always!" I said. "LIES!" uncle Vernon insisted. "You two brats did something, I know it! Dudley feel through the glass of an exhibit and was almost killed by a python, and you two caused it! No meals for a week!" he ranted, slamming the cupboard door on us once again. "How is that possible?!" yelled Harry. "Electra's right, we were locked in here the entire time! It would take something like magic to cause some-"

But before Harry could finish, the door was hammered open one more time, and I could see that we had said too much this time. With his great big purple face looking as if it were equal to an angry hippo (which was one of the most dangerous animals on the planet. I learned that from Harry), he bellowed six words as loud as he could, and made them last as long as they could, until his voice went hoarse;

" _ **THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS MAGIC!"**_

 **Slam!**

And just like that, we were locked in our cupboard once more.

POV...Harry Potter.  
Well, by the time Lettie and I were let out of our cupboards again, it was almost a month. July 20th was the date. Dudley had been accepted into Uncle Vernon's old boarding school, while I was stuck going to a normal, terrible school. Lettie, of course, was stuck here permanently, and there was nothing anyone could do for her. But, just maybe, something was going to change that.

Because, on this very day, when I went to get the mail, there were three things. Some bills, a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, and...two letters. And they were for _me and Electra!_

I passed Uncle Vernon the bills and the postcard, but quickly went over to Electra and showed her the letters. Her olive eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of their sockets. But before she could take hers they were both snatched out of my hands. "Dad, look! They've got letters!" shouted Dudley, waving them in the air with his fat hand. "Hey, give them back, their ours!" I yelled. Uncle Vernon took them into his own porky grip and chuckled in amusement, as if it were some sort of joke. "Who's been writing to you?" he asked in a mocking voice. Then he looked down at the letters, which I hadn't been able to get a good look at before, then looked up at us with a strange expression written on his pudgy face.

Within a week, more and more letters began to make their way into the house. And also weirdly enough, there were owls flying around outside, night and day. What's more, whenever the owls came, the letters seemed to show up within ten minutes. One day, I had looked outside to find hundreds of owls all over the nearby houses. I motioned for Electra to come over and take a look. The curtains or blinds always have to be closed whenever she's in the room, but she couldn't miss this. When she looked, her paw flew to her mouth. But before she could utter a single word, Uncle Vernon pulled her away. "Get away from there girl!" he shouted.

He then rushed forwards and shut the curtains firmly. He didn't even get a good look outside he was so angry. Then he spun around to face Lettie. "How dare you look outside!" he yelled. "How dare you threatened to embarrass us with you're abnorm-"

Suddenly, something came shooting out of the fireplace and hit him in the face. Aunt Petunia and Dudley jumped. Electra gasped. "Harry, look!" she said. It was yet another letter. But we didn't have much time to comprehend this, because the entire house started to shake seconds later. One moment more, and letters began to pour out of the chimney and cover the room. The rest of our family began to screech in horror, but Lettie and I weren't scared. I mean, they were our letters after all! We both darted to the middle of the room and began to jump up and down in desperate attempts to get a hold of one of the letters. Once I had managed to grab one, Lettie and I made a beeline to our cupboard. But Uncle Vernon saw us. "GIVE ME THAT!" he bellowed as we jumped over the sofa in synch. He jumped right after us. "GIVE ME THAT LETTER!"

I made it to the cupboard door and began to open it, but Uncle Vernon grabbed me and held me back. I tried to fight back. "They're Electra's and my letters. Let go of me!" Lettie ran forwards, seized one of Uncle Vernon's arms and began to pull on it. "Let him go! Let's him go!" she yelled, over and over again. "That's it!" shouted Uncle Vernon. "We're going away! Far away! We're they can't find us!"

 **A/N.  
Ohhh, things are getting good!**

 **Now, I don't have much to say, other than once you're done, leave a review (pretty please?), favorite, follow, and as always…**

 **Stay tuned! ;)**


	3. A School Of Magic

**A/N.  
Well, we're back!**

 **Umm...I said in one of my other stories that all of my stories, except for two others (which does not include this one) were on hiatus, but I decided to quick squeeze this one in, because I could get it done pretty fast. Plus, I was really looking forward to this chapter. So I hope you enjoy this!**

 **Now, to everyone reading, once you're done, leave a review, favorite, follow, and as always…**

 **Enjoy!**

 _Chapter Two: A School of Magic.  
_ POV...Electra Potter.  
Well, the one thing beyond my wildest dreams happened today. But not the way I expected it to.

While we were escaping Number Four Privet Drive, Aunt Petunia pulled an old sheet out and thrust it into my arms. "Don't let anyone see your face!" she snapped, then pulled Dudley out the door. I threw the sheet over my head and wrapped it around myself, then ran out the door. I couldn't believe it! For the first time in my life, I was outside!

I barely had any time to take it in. As soon as uncle Vernon slammed the door, we rushed to the car, jumped in, backed out of the driveway, and hit the gas. I had never been in a car before, so I was kind of scared, but Harry was holding onto me the whole time, maybe to comfort me because he felt my shaking.

We drove for a long time before we eventually managed to get to our destination. I think Uncle Vernon just found it and went in there to get away from the letters. It was a miserable little hut on a rock out at sea. We took a rowboat out there to get to it, and it was even worse on the inside. Dudley took the couch, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon went upstairs, and we were stuck sleeping on the softest spot on the floor that we could find.

After a while, Harry and I were the only ones awake. I still had the sheet with me, so Harry and I pulled it over ourselves to talk about what had happened. "Are you okay, Electra?" Harry asked. "I don't really know what to think." I answered honestly. It was all so crazy and new. "Everything happened so fast, and it was like a blur."

"I can relate to that." said Harry. "This has been one messed up period of time. But at least you got out of the house for once. And...maybe this time you don't have to go back in." he said. "Thanks, Harry." I said, snuggling closer to my big brother. Suddenly, we heard a noise that sounded sort of like an alarm. I peeked out from under the blankets and saw that it was midnight.

I turned back to Harry. "Happy Birthday, Harry." I whispered. "You'd better make a wish…"

" _CRASH!"_

I nearly jumped out of my fur. Harry also looked scared. "Quick, into the corner!" Harry shouted. Still covered with the sheet, we stumbled into the corner and sat down. I was holding onto Harry for dear life. More loud crashes were heard. The light clicked on, and we heard Uncle Vernon squeak, "Who's there?" Maybe that wasn't the best thing to say, because seconds later, we heard the door go crashing to the ground. The Dursleys all screamed. I poked a hole in the sheet with my claw, and looked through it.

Standing there was the tallest person I had ever seen, or heard of. He stood at a good eight feet tall, and towered over the Dursleys. I moved the sheet so Harry could see through. I had to stay hidden. Who knows what he would do when he saw me. The man suddenly stopped, and said, "Sorry bout that!" He then turned around and pushed the door back up into place. Harry and I watched, fascinated. Then we looked over at the Dursleys. To our surprise, Uncle Vernon had a gun! I guess he somehow got one while we were driving here.

"I ask you to leave at once, sir! You are breaking and entering!" he shouted. The giant man thumped his way over, and literally grabbed the front of the gun with his bare hand. "Dry up Dursley, you great prune!" he said, bending the front of the gun towards the ceiling. When he squeezed it, the bullet went through the roof with a " _BANG!"_ Everyone jumped. "Whoa." I muttered. Harry looked at me. "That was cool, right?" he asked. "Who is this guy? He's amazing!" I answered.

Suddenly, he looked over at Harry and me. Harry and pulled back from the hole, hoping he didn't see us. We heard more footsteps, but we then realized in horror that they were headed straight for us! "NO! DON'T LOOK UNDER THERE!" shouted uncle Vernon, but it was too late. The sheet was tugged off, and Harry and I ducked our heads so he wouldn't see my face. Harry literally had to throw himself on top of me, which wasn't very pleasant. We weren't moving, except for our shaking. I was terrified to lift my head.

"Hey you two. I missed yah! Come on, I'm not gonna hurt yah." he said softly. Harry looked up. "You won't hurt my sister?" he asked. "No way, Harry. I knew you two as babies. There's no way I would even dream of causing yah any harm." he explained. Harry quickly got off of me, and whispered in my ear. "Come on Lettie. I think we can trust him." he said. I was still afraid, but I slowly lifted my head to see him. He smiled when he looked at me. "Aww, now there's that pretty face. Just as pretty as when you were a baby." he said. I blushed.

Before doing anything else, he turned to Harry. "I've got a little something for you." he said. "Afraid I might 'ev sat on it at some point, but it should taste fine just the same." he pulled a box out of his huge coat. "Baked it myself, words and all." Harry opened it, and we saw a cake, that said " _Happy Birthday Harry!"_ Harry and I gasped happily. "Thank you!" said Harry. "Now you two can share that." he said. "And it's not every day yer young man turns eleven now, is it?" he asked.

He then sat down, pulled a huge, flowery pink umbrella out of his coat, jerked it towards the fireplace, and a seconds later, flames sparked to life. Me and Harry's jaws dropped. Harry blinked, then said, "Um, excuse me sir. Who...who are you?" The man smiled. "Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. Of course you both would know all about that, right?" What? What was Hogwarts? "I'm sorry sir, we don't know what Hogwarts is." I said. Hagrid looked shocked. "Blimey, you two! Didn't yah ever wonder where your mom and dad learned it all?!" I was confused, and I could tell Harry was too. "Learned all what?" he asked. The next words, made my heart stop.

"Yer a wizard, Harry." he said. "And you, Electra, are a witch."

Witch?! Wizard?!

"We're what?" asked Harry, dumbfounded. "A wizard and a witch. And some thumpin' good ones, that is, once you two are trained up a little." Hagrid explained. "I'm sorry sir, you must have made a mistake. I can't be a...a wizard." said Harry. I nodded. "And there's no way I can be a witch. I'm sorry Hagrid." I said. He grinned. "Well, have yah ever made anything happen? Anything when you were angry, or scared? And Electra, why do you think yer the way yah are?"

No way. If I was a witch...could that explain...why I'm not human?!

From his coat, Hagrid pulled two pieces of paper, with emerald green ink. Two final letters. And this time, we would be receiving them. Shaking, Harry and I took our respective letters, and opened them at last. "Dear Mr. Potter, we are pleased to inform you, that you've been accepted at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry!" he said, delighted. I looked at mine, and to my own delight, mine said something similar. "Dear _Miss_ Potter, we are pleased to inform you, that you've been accepted at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry! Yes!" I said. I couldn't believe it. We were saved!

"They'll not be going, I tell you!" shouted Uncle Vernon, finally cutting in. "We swore when we took them in that we'd put a stop to all this rubbish!" Oh no. They knew! Harry looked furious. "You knew! You knew all along and you never told us?!"

"Of course I knew." said Aunt Petunia, in a faint whisper, just loud enough for us to hear. She began to slowly pace in front of us, showing her hatred very clearly. "How could I not, my **perfect** sister being what she was. Our parents, were so proud, the day she got her letter. We had, a _witch_ , in the family. Isn't it wonderful? No. I was the only one who saw her for what she was." Thunder boomed outside as she said it. "A _**freak!**_ Then she met that Potter, and they had you, boy. I knew you would be the same, just as strange, just as...abnormal. To make things worse, she takes in a filthy creature like you, girl!" My fist clenched, and my eyes filled with angry tears. Harry's face was growing red as aunt Petunia finished. "And then, if you please, she went and got herself _blown up!_ And we, got landed with both of you!"

"Blown up?!" shouted Harry. "You told us our parents died in a car crash!" True, they had told us that was how they passed away, and how Harry got his scar. Now it made sense...but it didn't at the same time. How **did** they die anyways?

Hagrid looked furious as well. "A car crash?!" he shouted. "A car crash killed Lily and James Potter?!" He stood. "It's an outrage! It's a scandal!" Uncle Vernon stood his ground. "They will not be going!" Hagrid chuckled. "And I suppose a great Muggle like you will stop him." he said sarcastically. Wait? What was a Muggle? We looked at Hagrid, who said, "Non-wizard folk." He then turned back to Uncle Vernon. "They'll be going to the finest wizarding school England's ever seen, and they'll be taught by one of the finest headmasters Hogwarts has ever seen."

"Albus Dumbledore."

When he said the name, it sent shivers down my spine. I don't know why. But it definitely did. On the contrary, Uncle Vernon looked angrier than ever. "I'm not paying for some crackpot old fool to teach them magic tricks!" he shouted. The glint in Hagrid's eye turned to a flame, and I knew uncle Vernon went too far. Much too far this time. And I panicked. I know I hate the Dursleys, but still, I didn't really want anyone to get hurt. Plus, Hagrid could get into trouble!

Before anything else could happen, I jumped to my feet, rushed between Hagrid and the Dursleys, and shouted, "Don't hurt them!" Hagrid looked stunned. "But, Electra, I thought yeh hated the Dursleys!" he said. I sighed. "Well, of course I do...but...I don't want you to get in trouble." Hagrid seemed to calm down. He looked up at the Dursleys. "Fine. I won't do anything. Now, it would be best if I didn't' have to see you again, any of yah!" The Dursleys fled upstairs like a thundering herd of animals.

Hagrid turned to us. "Best not to mention that at Hogwarts. Now come on!" he said. He turned around and knocked down the door again. This time, it went the other way. "Unless you'd rather stay, of course." he said jokingly, flashing us a merry smile. Harry and I looked at one another, grinned, took each other's hands, and followed Hagrid out the door.

We wouldn't stay for a million years.

Not now…..

 **A/N.  
YAY! This chapter's out there!**

 **I'm not sure when the next one will be ready, but I hope soon. Next chapter, things will get pretty good. I'm glad Harry and Electra are happy. I like it when they are. Now, I hope you enjoyed today's chapter, and once you're done, leave a review, favorite, follow, and as always…**

 **Stay tuned! ;)**


End file.
